1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing a coating resin layer of a resin-coated metal tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fuel pipes, and the like, in order to prevent corrosion and provide shock resistance and chemical resistance, and the like, a metal plating such as zinc-aluminum plating is provided on the outer circumferential surface of a metal tube and a resin layer of polyamide resin, or the like, is formed by extrusion molding, or the like, onto the outer circumferential surface of the tube.
When processing the terminations of a resin-coated metal tube such as that described above, it is necessary to remove the outer resin coating layer previously. As methods for removing a resin coating layer of this kind, there is a method according to which a roll is pressed against the coating resin layer of a resin-coated metal tube and the roll is caused to rotate, thereby removing the coating resin layer by friction (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-336771) and a method according to which the coasting resin layer is burnt away by irradiating a laser beam onto the coating resin layer (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-224861).
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-336771 (see figures), although it is possible to strip away the coating resin layer rapidly, there is risk of damaging the plating layer, whereas in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-224861 (see figures), there is little risk of damaging the plating layer, but there is a problem in that a long time is required.